


Judgement

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Revenge or something else [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fae & Fairies, M/M, Scott McCall and Deucalion cooporate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Judgment comes to everyone. Sometimes faster than they realize.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revenge or something else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089875
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Judgement

Judgment came swiftly after Stiles and Peter heard back from Gold Leaf.

Scott and Deucalion had indeed breached the Elves' wards and entered their territory. They had disregarded all the warning signs they were given and they had even dared to slaughter one of the Queen's deer. 

Stiles, Peter, Derek, Cora, and Liam were allowed to enter her territory to help hunt them down as Stiles had been attacked and his den had been destroyed by the two other wolves.

Shifted into their full wolf forms the five of them made their way through the underbrush, following the scent trails left behind. The Elven warriors followed behind them to witness what would happen.

Stiles was at the front of the group, Peter, and Derek at his left and right respectively, when they made their way into the clearing where Scott and Deucalion were waiting.

Scott lounged around beside Deucalion, looking happy and content.

»There he is … he stole my spark somehow and slaughtered half my pack,« he told Deucalion conversationally. 

Stiles snorted and smoothly shifted back to human. 

»Really Scott? I stole your spark? You do know that a True Alpha's spark vanishes if he is not so true after all, right? The Land, Magic, and Nemeton give and take those sparks. You were found unworthy of it and those living in this territory petitioned for the removal of your spark, but that wasn't me. I wasn't even here or near here when you lost your spark and I already was an Alpha at that time for quite a while. I was specifically asked to come back here because the Nemeton wouldn't choose a new Alpha from your pack because it preferred me. As for slaughtering half your pack … you do remember they did try to murder me, right? As soon as I stepped foot back into my hometown your itty bitty chimera friends and Theo were on me. They tried to keep me contained so YOU specifically could kill me and gain your spark back … and I heard your heartbeat stutter and your hesitation when you ordered them to stop it. I knew from the beginning how you yearned for my spark. But it's not yours to have. Even if you would kill me by some miracle you wouldn't get it. You've been barred from becoming an Alpha again. The land resonates with it. But you were never quite in tune with nature,« Stiles said confidently totally ignoring his nakedness in front of strangers.

Deucalion watched them with his head tilted to the side, listening, smelling. Stiles knew the exact moment the Demon Wolf realized he had been duped. He turned towards Scott, eyes blazing and growling menacingly.

»You LIED TO ME!« The normally unflappable Brit screamed.

Stiles chuckled in amusement. »He does that … don't feel bad about it. He dupes everyone from time to time … even the best of us. It's his puppy dog eyes,« he said and held up his hand. 

»Just so you know … slaughtering whoever or whatever you slaughtered inside my living room already was a bad idea. It means you forfeited your right to walk out of this territory without reprisal. Entering the Queen's territory inside mine though, was the dumbest thing you could have ever done. It will be the last thing you have done,« he continued to say.

Deucalion just looked at him and tilted his head to the side, his eyes full of question.

»You didn't even realize, right? You are so far out of touch with your inner wolf that none of the warnings out in the woods even registered.«

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. 

Scott sputtered and started talking about how it was the loss of his Alpha spark that made him miss whatever there was to miss.

»Scotty … you couldn't sniff out your own stink when you were freshly turned and you never deigned to learn anything about being a werewolf. One could literally push your face into a heap of shit and you couldn't smell it to save your life. But I thought better of Deucalion. You've been a wolf for so long. You boasted about being the Alpha of Alphas. The Demon Wolf. And yet you walk straight into the heart of the fairy's kingdom. I hope you at least know you won't be walking out of here again,« Stiles said.

Scott angrily flew to his feet. Claws extended and going for the kill.

Except, Stiles moved backward and Peter's jaws closed around Scott's throat-ripping it out before the younger man could alter his course of action. 

Deucalion watched dispassionately.

»Will you at least make it quick?« he asked Stiles.

Stiles nodded. 

»If you stay still and don't attack, sure.«

Deucalion simply tilted his head back to bare his throat. 

Stiles' claws flashed before Deucalion could even think about doing something else. The Demon Wolf had accepted his fate and made his peace with it. His eyes were empty before his body hit the ground and his face showed signs of relief.

Stiles wiped the blood off his claws and turned towards the Queen's guards.

»We will leave their bodies in your hands, okay?« He asked them.

The men's grins were full of sharp teeth. 

»You will not find hide nor hair of those two,« one of them said.

Peter growled softly and put his paw on the belly of Scott.

Stiles shook his head.

»I know it's your kill but leave him with them. Gold Leaf and her court deserve a feast and I know you are not into cannibalism, Peter. No matter what you like to pretend,« Stiles said softly. 

Peter huffed but came back to Stiles' side. 

»We will leave you to it,« Stiles said with a nod and shifted back. A heartbeat later he led his pack away from the clearing and out of Queen Golden Leaf's territory. Before they stepped across the border they threw their heads back in unison and howled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)
> 
> Yes, I do know it feels like there is still something missing between Gold Leaf (Part 3) and this story, and as soon as I feel a prompt is worthy of filling in the hole in the story, I will do so. Until then we all have to live with it. I'm sorry.


End file.
